She Wouldn't Be Gone
by SpiderMage
Summary: Complications arise in Bella and Edward's relationship. Bella runs and Edward has to find her. "She Wouldn't be Gone" by Blake Shelton. Mild language. Like one bad word.


**SHE WOULDN'T BE GONE**

_Summary: _I guess you'd consider this AU. Complications arise in their relationship and Bella runs. Edward races to find her. "She Wouldn't Be Gone" by Blake Shelton

_Disclaimer: _Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Song to Blake Shelton

_Author's Note: _My second song fic. If you enjoy this one, read "Stealing Cinderella" also by me. I do love country if you can't figure that out! =) Enjoy!

**************

**************

(Edward's POV)

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you  
Took you home set you on the counter  
Oh, at least a time or two  
Maybe she'd thought it through. _

I read the letter. It was left on the counter, next to it was a ring with a necklace strung through it. I picked up the letter first, my whole body tensed, my breathing stopped. I knew something wasn't right the past few days. She was distant from me, irritable, normal human hormones seemed on short fuse as she would snap at some things I said when I never meant to hurt her. I only thought of her, or so I thought. Her letter read:

_Edward, I can't be here. I love you more than anything, but you don't see it. You aren't giving me what I need. Please, don't try to find me. Let me let you go peacefully. One last favor. I love you._

Don't see it? What don't I see? She's everything to me. I tell her that. She should know. I told her when we first met that we shouldn't be friends, but I pursued her anyway. _Selfish._ Was it selfish? She says it here that the feeling was mutual. (Even though she didn't feel it from me, I don't remember not loving her…) It couldn't be selfish when she loved me in return. She has no room to talk! _No Edward!_ I scolded myself. I can't be mad at her now. If Bella says it is so, then she must be telling the truth. She wouldn't lie to me. She loved me. But I was an idiot. I didn't make her feel my love like I should have. I did this all wrong! The first girl to ever interest me and frustrate me in a good way, I treated her wrong. I did everything I could so I wouldn't hurt her and she took it as selfish, like I wasn't thinking of her. But I was! I was thinking everything about her. No, she can't leave without me explaining. She can't.

I grabbed my keys to the Volvo and sped to the car, jumping in and pulling out the garage at top speed. It didn't take me five seconds to get on the highway. _  
_

_Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view  
Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you  
I could have done that a whole lot more  
If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish  
Thought about her more, thought about me less  
Joked and made her laugh, held her when she cried  
A little more that.. Maybe I..._

My foot never left the accelerator. I easily reached eighty… ninety… one hundred before slamming on my breaks and taking a sharp turn to the right. Horns blared at me as I rolled down my window. We were now in a populated area, it wasn't likely, but I wasn't going to take chances. Bella could be anywhere and I was going to find her.

_Wouldn't be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway  
Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be  
Going any place she might go beating on the dash  
Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone.. She wouldn't be gone..  
_

I tried not to clench the wheel too tight, fearing that it might crumble beneath my touch. I stuck my head out of my window, calling Bella's name loudly. I stopped and asked people if they've seen her. Most of the town knows of her because of Chief Swan, but none of them have seen her. I cringed every time they would shake their head no with a sad face, pretending to care. I slammed my hand against the dashboard, a dent forming where my fist landed. I continued to drive, straight through the town. My eyes searched frantically for Bella as a conversation we had earlier finally hit me.

"_Edward!" Bella moaned as he pulled her away from him._

"_No Bella." He said sadly, keeping eye contact._

"_Please, let's just try."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You can get hurt."_

"_I can get hurt standing here by you smelling all flowery and looking tasty." She half-joked._

"_Bella please. I can't do that to you."_

"_What about what I want?"_

"_You don't want that."_

"_How do you know? You can't read my mind!" This conversation suddenly escalated to a fight._

"_Do you want to get hurt!?" The volume of his voice rose._

"_I want you!"_

"_You have me."_

"_No, Edward… never mind. You don't get it.."_

_She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change  
She was leaving  
I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out,  
God, I believe her now  
Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend  
If they've seen her, they ain't sayin, they ain't sayin...  
Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late  
All I wanna do is fix my mistakes._

A tremor ran through my body as her last words pierced through my dead heart. She was right… I didn't get it. Not then. Not now. I should've known. I was being selfish. It was the good kind of selfish though, for her safety. But she didn't care. She knew me. She knew I'd do anything not to hurt her, but I didn't trust myself. She had so much faith in me when I had none for myself. I slammed harder on the gas, wanting to fix that now. Tell her that she means the world to me. Tell her I was wrong._  
_

_  
Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll...  
Be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway  
Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be  
Going any place she might go beating on the dash  
Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone.._

If I could cry now, the seat beneath me would be soaked. I'd drown in my own tears because she didn't feel the love I had for her. The love that was so passionate that it actually hurt knowing I couldn't give her something she wanted so bad. A love that was forbidden and against the law of nature (predator and prey) but nobody could stop them. Romeo and Juliet. The beauty and the beast. The lion and the lamb. It wasn't meant to be yet destiny had it for us. And I ruined it.

_  
I wouldn't be beating on the dash  
Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone.._

I knew of one place Bella always went to. Jacob Black. That no good mongrel whose thoughts of Bella weren't what I'd recommend for kids. The one who forced Bella to rethink our relationship and ultimately choose between her best friend and her boyfriend. She did choose me, but I messed it up. I ruined it. I wasn't sure if it happened, but she might have run to Jacob. Bastard. Get your own girlfriend and leave mine alone! Can't he see it? I love her… more than anything. By now, she probably has spilled everything, but I don't care. She doesn't know how I feel about her. I must tell her. I sped even faster, slowing down slightly to make a curve on the road, another horn blared, this time from a big rig. He thought I'd die if I ran into him, he'd die. My mouth was a tight line, clenched teeth beneath my lips, swearing and growling like an animal that just lost his prey. Not funny. I cursed at myself; it was almost a scary similar metaphor. I rolled my eyes, stopping the thought I had to get to Bella. And I stopped, my mouth dropping to the floor._  
_

_  
Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you  
Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two  
Maybe she'd thought it through..._

She was crying. His adolescent arms around her, mouth to her hair. I was out of sight, but could see them with crystal clarity that it killed me. I lost her. She's not mine anymore.

************  
THE END  
************

_**I, personally, liked it. I hope you did too. Love you all! Divine Satire.**_


End file.
